


Just A Dream

by queenoftheseptics



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftheseptics/pseuds/queenoftheseptics
Summary: Dante has a rather interesting dream about Lulu and Maxie.Inspired by orphan_account's "Harmless Fantasies"





	Just A Dream

_A/N: Rocco, Georgie and Nathan do not exist here and Lante are broken up._

 

After being sick all day, Dante Falconeri decided he could use some sleep. Lately, he'd been trying to get as much sleep as possible. Not so much because of his job eating up most of his time (although that what he'd tell anyone who asked) it was mainly so he could fantasize about his ex Lulu Spencer. They had been broken up for a while after he slept with her cousin Valerie but he couldn't get the blonde out of his head. And while he was past the point of wanting to get back with her (again, that's what he'd tell anyone who asked) he still couldn't help but dream about her. But lately, Lulu's best friend Maxie Jones had been entering Dante's dreams as well. Sometimes, he and Lulu would be talking and Maxie would show up, staring at Lulu with those beautiful blue eyes and smiling at her like a lovestruck teenager. Other times, Dante and Maxie would be talking and Lulu would stare at Maxie with that exact same expression. 

The cop had a hard time telling if the dreams were just random occurrences or if they were trying to tell him something. He didn't want to bring it up to the girls in case he came across like a jealous ex but he couldn't help but wonder. Trying to shake off the thoughts, Dante finished his milk and went to bed. As he closed his eyes, his hand somehow makes its way down his underwear and grazes his dick.

 

_Maxie walks into Lulu's home._

"Hi babe. Is everything ready?"  Lulu asked. Maxie nods. "Yep. All of the pictures have been sent to their respective designers and I've sent all the emails I was supposed to." Lulu smiled. "Perfect! I've ordered takeout for us so we can eat and maybe watch some Netflix together." the female Spencer replied with a smile. "Of course! As long as I'm with you, I'm perfectly fine." Maxie says with a smile, walking towards her best friend. The girls hug and rest their foreheads together. Ever since Dante's betrayal, the two blondes had been growing even closer than they already were. 

_I think I may be in love with this girl. I don't know how it happened but it did._

Two hours later, the girls finished their dinner and a Stranger Things binge watch and were now in Lulu's room. "This was one of the best nights I've had in a good while." Maxie said. "Same. It feels like ever since I found out Dante cheated, you and I have grown closer." Lulu replied.

"Lulu. I...I'm not sure how to say this but..." Maxie started before sighing. 

"I think I'm falling in love with you." the blondes said in unison.

Maxie blushed. "I mean, this is crazy. I've never had these kind of strong feelings for a girl before. But ever since we became friends, it's like I've discovered a new part of myself. You make me want to be a better person." "I could say the same about you Maxie." said Lulu with a smile. Seconds of silence pass and the blondes are suddenly kissing. Slowly at first but the passion slowly increases.

_Yes._

"Bed?" asked Lulu. Maxie smiled and nodded. "But let's take our shirts off first." The girls stripped off their shirts and got into Lulu's bed.

"I love you." was the last thing they said before kissing.

 

Dante's hand starts slowly moving up and down. As the kiss continues, he starts going a little faster. Unfortunately, his fun was interrupted by the sound of his phone buzzing. 

_Damn it. I'll have to finish this later._


End file.
